


Can We Practice?

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Fluff, RPF, Trash tbh, real life mixed with post cannon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Acker finds herself in a difficult situation when she realizes her next Root/Shaw scene is going to be delving her head first into a hot and heavy lesbian sex scene. She becomes very flustered because she is inexperienced compared to her co-worker Sarah Shahi in terms of being with women. Practice of the scene ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Practice?

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to the actors at all. Just had this in my head and really needed to get it out. I apologize for being complete trash. Hopefully some of you are also in my junkyard with me. 
> 
> This is written in a way that shifts between reality with the girls on set and over to a typical Root/Shaw fic with how the scene is actually being played out. The scene they are rehearsing is post cannon as part of Season 5 after Shaw is rescued from Samaritan and reunited with Root.

“Hey whatcha got there?” 

Amy turned her head to see her friend and co-star, Sarah, approaching her with two coffees. Sarah extended a coffee to Amy, who took it graciously inhaling the caffeine before replying.

“Have you read over the new script yet?” 

Sarah’s face flushed a bit and a smile crept over her features. “Oh so that’s what you have there.” She watched Amy’s eyes focus intently on her coffee as a blush lit up her porcelain face. “Yeah, I read it.”  

Amy didn’t have her words formulated yet and looked back and forth for a long time between the script and the coffee, mulling the words over in her head and glancing only cautiously at Sarah from the corner of her eyes. 

“Hey earth to Amy.” Sarah sat down next to her in their matching chairs, twisting her chair slightly so that it faced Amy directly. 

The taller woman’s eyes flickered shut and she opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish. “I suppose I’m just a bit….” Amy trailed off losing the proper words to describe her feelings.

“Nervous?” Sarah supplied. She was grateful when her response was met with the beautiful sound of her friend’s laugh. 

“Am I that obvious?” 

“Well, a bit. Or maybe I just know you well enough…” Sarah allowed her eyes to travel up and down her co-star, lingering just a bit too long on her long legs and getting a bit lost before speaking again. “Why are you nervous Ames. It’s just me.” She shoved her shoulder playfully and smiled, genuine concern pouring out of her eyes. 

Amy fiddled with her sweater, continuing to stare at her left sleeve while she answered, “Maybe a bit embarrassed.” Her voice sounded so small that Sarah didn’t even have the heart to tease her at this. “I’m not exactly,” she looked up finally catching Sarah’s eyes, “Experienced at this.” 

Sarah’s eyes lit up and she reached her hand across to rest on Amy’s over her coffee cup, “Please don’t be embarrassed around me. You’re my friend. Our characters are in love. You’ve been in other sex scenes before. This doesn’t have to be any different.” 

Amy’s blush returned and she chuckled under her breath. “I want to ask you something but you have got to promise not to be weird okay?” 

Sarah raised her eyebrows. “Oh?” 

“I mean it you have to promise.” 

“Amy we’re not kids. Just ask me. You don’t have to be so extra about it.” 

Amy gulped audibly, pulse throbbing against her throat. “Okay. We’re not kids, but. It’s just you’re so much more experienced than me. And I am just sure I’ll do something stupid or get totally awkward and I-“ Amy’s eyes dropped to stare at her hands. “Can we practice?”  

It was Sarah’s turn to blush, completely caught off guard by the question. “You mean like…outside of the takes?” 

Amy’s eyelashes fluttered as she refocussed her eyes on Sarah’s. “I was kinda thinking like now.” She glanced around the set and giggled a bit to herself, “Not here I mean, in the trailer. The boys aren’t due on set for another hour. And I really don’t want to mess this up and I can’t -" 

Sarah pressed her lips hard against her co-star’s, lingering for a second longer than necessary before pulling away gently. “You’re already a natural.” she whispered, eliciting a noticeable shudder from Amy. “But I suppose we can practice if that’s what you want.” 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

The trailer wasn’t very large, but it did have a relatively comfortable couch. Sarah and Amy stood staring at the couch, both a bit lost now that they had actually made their way to the trailer. 

“So um. Do you want to run the scene or just…” 

“Maybe we could skip ahead a bit in the scene.” Amy suggested, feeling very small even though she basically towered over the girl next to her. Her tongue instinctively slid across her bottom lip, catching the attention of Sarah who was watching her with hooded eyes.  

“Well then Root.” Sarah smirked, switching into character. “Your parts up first.” 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Root couldn’t believe her luck, alone at last in the subway station with Shaw- and Shaw wasn’t trying to shrug her off or run away. She had spent the last week pouring her heart out to the tiny Persian woman, doting on her and caring for her in the wake of her rescue from Samaritan, cautiously testing their boundaries and becoming bolder each day. It would almost feel like old times if it wasn’t for the war waging above their heads, then again she supposed that was going on in old times too. The hacker chuckled under her breath and slunk her hips closer to the firecracker on the subway bench.

“Hey Sweetie,” she purred. “You busy?” 

Shaw rolled her eyes but didn’t move as she felt Root sit down beside her. They sat in silence like this for at least five minutes, Root reveling in the warmth and security of having Shaw there next to her and Shaw reveling in the few minutes of safe, peaceful quiet. The boys were out on the numbers, and the girls had been left behind to play house. She was getting a little tired of how overprotective Harold was being, but even Shaw could admit she was a big risk after the escape from Samaritan. 

“What do you want, Root.” 

“We’re finally alone.”

“How lucky for you.” 

“Why won’t you talk about us? Even after all this time. After everything?” 

“Us?”

“You kissed me, Sam." 

Shaw shut her eyes and sighed. 

“I almost lost - I thought I had…” Root’s voice cracked and she couldn’t continue. 

The shorter girl’s stone demeanor loosened a bit, a softness washing over her face. “Root hey.” she waited until Root was looking up at her to continue, “I’m right here.”

They both stared for a moment, unblinking and choking on a tension that had been building up for too long to not be lethal. It was Root that moved first. 

Lips crashed against lips, frenzied and hungry. Root sucked Shaw’s lower lip into her mouth and bit down hard, pulling a sharp gasp from Shaw as she adjusted to the pain. Toying with Shaw’s lower lip, Root slid her tongue past and began an assault on Shaw’s mouth, darting in and out and rolling over teeth, dragging flat across her tongue, before slinking down to slip quickly across Shaw’s swollen bottom lip. Shaw’s pupils blew wide and she grabbed a fistful of Root’s golden brown curls in her hand and pulled the taller woman down onto her on the bench. 

A smirk danced across Root’s face as she hummed contentedly at her new vantage point above Shaw. She straddled Shaw’s body, rolling her hips and grinding her center down into Shaw’s core, breath ragged as they both suppressed a moan at the friction.  

Shaw caught the moment and used it as a chance to break Root’s dominance, removing the taller woman’s shirt and bra swiftly and bringing her mouth to a delicate, erect nipple before Root could properly react. Her wet, hot mouth closed around Root’s nipple, dragging it in deeper with her teeth and flicking against it with the tip of her tongue. Root’s body jerked against the assassin’s, a moan escaping her lips without permission. She tried to gain back control, but Shaw’s ministrations on her nipple were sending off too many pleasure signals in her brain. She felt little pinpricks of electricity trail down her spine, causing her to tremble against the vicious woman beneath her.  

Shaw kissed across Root’s sternum to her other breast, toying with her other nipple now, rolling circles around it with her tongue and nipping it hard while raking her nails down the pale skin of Root’s back. Root’s eyes rolled in her skull as Shaw continued to pull soft moans from her lips. “Look at me” Shaw growled, mouth still firmly wrapped around Root’s nipple. Root struggled to keep her gaze trained on Shaw, wavering under the ripples of pleasure that had her body screaming. 

Shaw traced a lazy pattern down Root’s abdomen with wet, hot kisses, smiling against Root’s body as she felt the skin flutter against her lips. She stopped only to dip quickly into Root’s navel and then continued traveling down to the line of flesh resting above Root’s leather pants. Shaw trained her hot breath on the sensitive area and licked a line slowly across the width of her partner before dragging her teeth against the pliant flesh of Root’s lower abdomen.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Sarah…” 

The breathy, pleading moan was quiet but felt like a scream in the small space of the trailer. Sarah’s eyes flew wide as she adjusted herself under her friend and tried to slow the thoughts turning over in her head. Amy jumped instantly, surprising herself just as much as she had surprised Sarah, body retreating from her co-stars and sidling to the other side of the couch. 

Amy’s curls hid her face as she brought her hands up defensively. “I don’t. I am so sorry. Oh my god. I knew I would do something stupid. Oh god. I’ll go. I’m so sorry.” She tripped over her words, stumbling off the couch and back into her sweater and bra. She fumbled with the clasp on her bra impatiently, eyes carefully avoiding Sarah who remained on the couch not moving, a finger tracing her lips slowly. 

“Amy.” Sarah finally snapped out of it, realizing Amy was halfway out of the trailer, sweater on inside out and backwards. She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing? Get back over here, it’s okay.” 

“It is not okay,” Amy’s high pitched voice argued. “I don’t underst- I don’t know what happened but it’s not okay. I don’t know how to do this.” 

Sarah’s eyes widened with recognition, “Amy?”

“Yes…” The taller woman lingered in the doorway to the trailer, looking like a baby deer about to run at any moment. 

“Did you think something like this would happen?”

It was a heavy question. Sarah knew that and cursed under her breath after saying it. She couldn’t expect Amy to answer something like that. It implied to much and yet- 

“I was afraid it might.” Such a small voice from someone so tall, Sarah couldn’t comprehend it. 

“Why?” Another loaded question, but she felt an intense need to know and to press before Amy bolted out the door.  

It was quiet for a beat too long for comfort before Amy finally groaned loudly. “Because I liked it before. Okay? When we kissed… I felt something.”  

It was the answer Sarah had both been expecting and simultaneously not been expecting. And now that it hung on the air, she had no idea how to respond. 

“Ames hey,” she began, standing up finally from the couch and walking over to her friend. “Honey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Bodies react. Okay? That’s just what bodies do. You can’t control that and it’s not a bad thing. I’m not upset.”  

Amy’s eyes cautiously found Sarah’s. “You’re not upset? Really?” 

Sarah smiled softly and pulled Amy close to her in a warm embrace, voice just above a whisper, “I liked it to.” 

Amy’s heart thrummed against Sarah’s chest, and she closed her arms around her friend tightly. “Wait- What do we do?” Her eyes cast to the ground awkwardly. 

“Exactly what we are doing, silly. You’re hot. I’m hot.” Sarah laughed. “It’s not a crime.” 

Amy blushed and finally met Sarah’s smile with her own. “I suppose. Since it’s not a crime.” 

Sarah smirked, “Idiot. Come on, we have to get back to set.” She reached up and tousled Amy’s hair playfully before giggling to herself and stepping out of the trailer.


End file.
